The Lie
by Aizzah
Summary: Kouichi Sakakibara mulai ditindas sekitar seminggu setelah kepindahannya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Suatu hari, Mei Misaki, gadis pendiam yang selalu menggunakan penutup mata di mata kirinya mengatakan bahwa ia suka pada Kouichi
1. Chapter 1

**Another – The Lie Chapter 1**

Hentakan kakinya terdengar hingga ke penjuru lorong sekolah. Sambil membawa sekantung roti di tangannya, Kouichi Sakakibara bersenandung ria tanpa memikirkan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang terlihat risih mendengar senandungnya. Suara Kouichi memang tak merdu, hanya saja dia sangat suka bersenandung. Terutama lahu AKB0048 – Aitakatta.

"Sakakibara!" suara seorang pria memanggilnya dari belakang. Sakakibara pun menoleh dan mendapati Naoya Teshigawara, pria idola semua siswi di sekolah, berjalan ke arahnya.

"Teshigawara-san, ada apa?" Tanya Kouichi.

Naoya tersenyum. Senyuman yang dapat menggetarkan hati setiap wanita yang melihatnya. Dia merangkul bahu Kouichi dan mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Kouichi. Namun Kouichi tak bereaksi apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap tajam kearah Naoya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Naoya menghela nafasnya. Kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Kouichi. Kedua tangannya ia simpan di belakang kepalanya.

"Kau itu, benar-benar tidak asyik!" ujarnya.

Kouichi yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Naoya yang semakin jauh berjalan di depannya.

"Sakakibara-kun!" suara dua orang perempuan yang sangat dikenali Kouichi memanggil dari belakang. Kouichi menoleh. Jarak beberapa kaki darinya berjalanlah sepasang anak kembar berbeda marga, Mei Misaki dan Misaki Fujioka, bersama dengan sahabat karib mereka, Izumi Akazawa, seksi keamanan kelas 3-3.

"Misaki-san, Fujioka-san, Akazawa-san, ada apa?" Tanya Kouichi dengan nada datar.

"Heeeh, Sakakibara-kun, jangan pura-pura lupa. Roti itu untuk kami, kan? Kami hanya ingin mengambilnya. Apa itu salah?" ujar Izumi dengan mengibaskan rambut panjangnya.

Kouichi melihat ke arah sekantung roti di tangannya. Sebenarnya, roti ini hanya untuk dirinya sendiri yang rencananya hendak dimakannya di atap sekolah.

"Ini rotiku, Akazawa-san. Bukan milikmu," sergah Kouichi.

"Jadi kau tak ingin menyerahkannya pada kami?" Tanya Misaki setengah membentak. Kouichi hanya terdiam.

Izumi menatap tajam pada Kouichi. "Apa kau ingin dikurung di toilet lagi, Sa-ka-ki-ba-ra-kun?" kata Izumi mengancam.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kazami-san jika kami menceritakan ini padanya?" kata Misaki.

Dengan setengah tak ikhlas, Kouichi pun menyodorkan tangannya untuk menyerahkan sekantung roti miliknya. Namun tiba-tiba, Mei memegang tangannya. Memerintahkan Kouichi tak menyerahkan roti itu.

"Aku tak suka roti melon," ujar Mei lalu menarik kedua sahabatnya menjauh.

Kouichi hanya terdiam menatap mereka bertiga. Di dalam pikirannya, _ini adalah roti pisang, coklat, dan keju. Bukan roti melon._

Kouichi pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke atap sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia terus menyenandungkan lagi AKB0048, grup idola kesukaannya.

Penindasan terhadap Kouichi dimulai sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Tepatnya satu minggu setelah kepindahannya di sekolah ini. Walau Kouichi tak tahu alasan kenapa ia ditindas, dia hanya bisa pasrah dan menjalani sebisanya. Jika ia sudah tak sanggup, ada orang tuanya yang siap memindahkannya lagi.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah, Kouichi mencari pw(posisi wenak)-nya. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Merasa tak ada seorang pun, Kouichi berjalan ke sudut dan duduk di sana.

Dia membuka roti pisangnya. Ukurannya panjang seperti pisang pada umumunya. Sekali digigit, rasa pisang yang mengunggah selera bergeliat di dalam mulut. Rasanya seakan-akan dapat membawa orang yang memakannya terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

"Enak sekali," kata Kouichi lirih.

"Benarkah?"

Kouichi menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Mei Misaki, gadis bermata satu menatapnya yang sangat menikmati roti rasa pisang.

"Aku ingin mencoba rotimu. Bolehkah?" lanjut Mei sambil menampakkan tampang imutnya.

"Memangnya kalau aku menolak, aku akan dapat keuntungan? Ambillah sesukamu," ujar Kouichi.

Mei duduk di samping Kouichi. Dia hanya terdiam tanpa menyentuh salah satu roti yang ada di kantung Kouichi. Tapi Kouichi tak mempedulikannya. Dia terus menerus memakan roti pisang di genggamannya.

"Aku," kata Mei. "Aku ingin memakan roti yang kau makan," lanjutnya.

Kouichi mengambil roti pisang lain dari kantung rotinya. "Ini," ujarnya.

Mei membuka bungkus roti yang diberikan Kouichi dan memakannya. Dia tersenyum kecil sambil memandangi pembungkus roti yang diberikan Kouichi padanya.

"Aku suka padamu, Kouichi-kun," ujar Mei.

"Ng? Apa?" Tanya Kouichi yang tak terlalu mendengar perkataan Mei.

"Aku suka padamu," kata Mei mengulangi kalimatnya.

-bersambung-


	2. Chapter 2

Angin bertiup menerpa mereka berdua. Detik demi detik dijalani tanpa kata. Muka Mei memerah malu menanti jawaban dari Kouichi. Dia menatap langsung ke mata Kouichi. Sedangkan Kouichi hanya menatapnya datar.

"Maaf," ucap Kouichi beberapa saat kemudian. "Aku tak punya perasaan apapun padamu," lanjutnya.

Kouichi berdiri dari pendudukannya lalu berjalan bersama sekantung rotinya meninggalkan Mei yang masih terdiam tak percaya dengan ucapan Kouichi. Mata Mei seakan-akan hendak keluar dari tempatnya. Giginya bergemeletuk membuat musik tak keruan.

"Berani-beraninya," ujar Mei. "Kita liat apa kau bisa tahan setelah menolakku," kata Mei tersenyum sinis.

Keesokan harinya, Kouichi mendapati sepatu sekolahnya telah kusut, tercabik-cabik oleh sesuatu dengan tulisan baka di permukaannya. Tapi ia tak mempedulikannya dan tetap memakainya tanpa perasaan malu. Sepanjang perjalanan, semua orang yang dilewatinya terus memperhatikannya.

"Sakakibara-kun," seru Yuuya Mochizuki yang duduk di sebelah Kouichi. "Aku diberi tahu untuk memberimu ini," lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah muda dengan pita kuning sebagai penghiasnya.

Kouichi membuka kotak tersebut. Setelah dibuka, air berbau busuk memancar dari dalam kotak dan membuat Kouichi dan sekitarnya basah oleh air yang busuk itu.

"Akh! Sial!" kata Takako Suiura sambil meraba pakaiannya yang basah. "Kau! Sakakibara! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" lanjutnya sambil menarik kerah seragam Kouichi yang juga basah karena air itu.

"Hei, Takako! Jangan berkelahi di sini!" ujar Tomohiko Azami, ketua kelas 3-3 sambil menarik lengan Takako dari Kouichi.

Takako menepis tarikan Tomohiko. "Jadi, sang ketua kelas teladan ini membela pecundang Sakakibara?" bentak Takako.

Tomohiko memperbaiki kacamatanya. "Aku tak membela. Hanya saja, jika kau ingin membuatnya babak belur, tolong untuk tidak melakukannya di dalam kelas. Lagipula, tubuhnya telah bau karena air itu. Sebaikanya kau membersihkan tubuhmu terlebih dahulu," ujar Tomohiko.

"Cih!"

Takako berjalan keluar dari kelas diikuti Izumi dan Misaki di belakangnya. Sedangkan yang lain kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

"Sakakibara, kuharap kau bisa membersihkan kekacauan ini sebelum guru pelajaran masuk" ujar Tomohiko.

Kouichi hanya terdiam berdiri tempatnya. Dia menunduk ke arah genangan air yang membasahi lantai, kursi, dan mejanya. Kemudian berjalan ke lemari tempat alat-alat kebersihan disimpan. Namun sayang, lemari itu tak bisa terbuka. Seseorang telah menguncinya.

Akhirnya, Kouichi berinisiatif untuk membersihkan air itu dengan seragamnya. Dia membuka jas hitamnya dan menyisakan kemeja putih di tubuhnya. Genangan air itu pun dibersihkannya hingga menurutnya cukup. Lalu ia berjalan ke toilet untuk mencuci seragamnya.

Mei menatap Kouichi dari kejauhan. Matanya sayu merasa kasihan dengan Kouichi. Tapi apa boleh buat. Kouichi sudah menjadi objek penindasan. Jika membantu, bisa saja orang yang membantu itu akan menjadi objek yang berikutnya.

"Ugh! Sial sekali!" kata Takako sambil memakai seragam olahraga sebagai pengganti seragamnya yang basah di ruang ganti.

"Sudahlah, Takako. Lagipula ini salahmu sendiri berdiri di dekatnya. Padahal kau tahu bahwa air itu bisa saja membasahimu," ujar Izumi.

"Kouichi harus sedikit bersabar. Penindasan ini tak akan berakhir hingga ia menyerah," kata Misaki sambil bersandar di salah satu loker siswi.

Izumi dan Takako menatap Misaki yang terlihat sangat menikmati permainan ini. Mereka tersenyum dan mulai tertawa kecil.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Misaki," kata Takako sambil mengibas rambutnya yang telah dibersihkan. "Kita buat orang itu tahu kesalahannya".

"Ya. Ini adalah salah Kouichi" ujar Izumi.

Mei yang mendengar percakapan teman-temannya itu hanya terdiam di luar ruang ganti. Kemudian, ia berjalan menjauh dari sana sambil melompat-lompat kecil.

"Kouichi ~~ Sakakibara!" senandungnya.

-bersambung-


	3. Chapter 3

"Apa ini tempat favoritmu?" Tanya Mei pada Kouichi yang sedang memakan roti di atap sekolah. Seragam Kouichi telah berganti menjadi seragam olahraga.

"Apa itu masalah?" kata Kouichi bertanya balik.

Mei terdiam kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kouichi. Dia membuka buku bersampul merah yang dibawanya dari kelas. Lalu menuliskan sesuatu di dalamnya. Kouichi melirik ke arah Mei, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang ditulisnya. Tapi Mei tak mengizinkan Kouichi untuk melihatnya walau hanya sedikit.

Merasa tak dipedulikan, Kouichi pun melanjutkan makan rotinya. Segigit demi segigit dan ditemani oleh sebungkus susu sapi merek Indomilk (Iklan bentar, gan ^^d).

"Apa Sakakibara-kun tak ingin keluar dari penindasan ini?" kata Mei beberapa saat kemudian.

Kouichi terdiam. Mei hanya menatapnya tajam dari samping.

"Tidak juga," jawab Kouichi setelah beberapa detik berlalu.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau harus mengetahuinya?"

Mei tergelak kaget. Entah mengapa, Kouichi menjadi lebih galak daripada biasanya.

"Maaf," kata Mei sambil menunduk.

"Sudahlah. Tak usah diambil hati. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf," ujar Kouichi sambil berdiri dari pendudukannya. Kemudian mengelus kepala Mei lembut. "Maafkan aku, ya?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Kouichi berjalan menjauhi Mei. Kemudian pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di atap sekolah. Sedangkan Mei hanya terdiam tenggelam dalam suara alunan angin yang membawa daun-daun musim gugur terbang hingga kea tap sekolah.

Misaki yang memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Mei dan Kouichi sejak tadi mengernyitkan dahinya. Kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku seragamnya dan mulai mengetikkan sms pada Izumi.

_Beritahu Teshigawara-kun, kita akan melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya. Ingat! Jangan sampai Mochizuki-kun melakukan hal bodoh. Apalagi jika Kazami-san tahu kalau kita sudah berada di luar rencana yang sesungguhnya._

_**Kau yakin akan melakukan hal ini? Teshigawara-kun mungkin tak mau bekerja sama dengan kita. Lagipula dia itu idola sekolah, kalau sampai ketahuan bagaimana?**_

_Karena dia seorang idola sekolah maka orang-orang akan mempercayainya. Pokonya jalankan saja rencananya._

_**Hei, Teshigawara-kun tak akan mau melakukan hal itu. Apa kau bodoh, Misaki?**_

_**-Takako-**_

_Dia pasti mau. Katakan saja aku yang memintanya. Jika dia tak mau, bilang saja aku akan membongkar rahasianya._

_**Kau orang yang sangat licik, Misaki. Aku jadi sakit perut karena tertawa jika membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakakibara-kun.**_

Misaki tersenyum membaca balasan sms dari Izumi. Dia merasa tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan hari esok. Hari di mana Kouichi akan mendapatkan hal yang jauh lebih memalukan daripada penindasan-penindasan yang kemarin.

"Hoi! Sakakibara-kun!" seruan Naoya terdengar hingga ke telinga Kouichi yang berada sekitar 300 meter darinya.

Naoya berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Syalnya melayang diterpa angin musim gugur. Bayangannya telah memanjang karena hari sudah semakin sore. Dibelakangnya menyusul Yuuya yang kewalahan mengejar Naoya.

"Kau mau kita pulang bersama?" Tanya Naoya saat ia sudah berhasil mencapai tempat Kouichi berada.

"Ayo makan bersama di suatu tempat!" ujar Yuuya tersenyum manis.

"Kalian yakin?" kata Kouichi melirik tajam pada Naoya dan Yuuya. "Bukankah aku orang yang kalian tindas? Apa kalian tak takut balik ditindas jika bergaul denganku?" sambungnya.

Naoya dan Yuuya tediam kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Kouichi. Tatapannya seakan-akan dapat menembus hingga ke tulang-tulang rusuk mereka. Mereka berdua tetap tak berkutik hingga Kouichi menghilang di ujung jalan.

"Gagal, ya?" kata Yuuya.

"Fujioka-san akan membunuhku kalau begini. Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" ujar Naoya.

"Aku tak ingin ikutan. Kazami-san bisa memarahiku jika aku mengikuti rencana Fujioka-san. Ini sudah diluar kesepakatan," jawab Yuuya.

"Apa yang sudah diluar kesepakatan?" suara Tomohiko mengejutkan Naoya dan Yuuya. Mereka berdua menoleh kea rah datangnya suara. Terlihatlah Tomohiko yang mengernyitkan alisnya di balik kacamata yang dikenakannya.

"Ah, anu. I, itu …" Naoya terbata-bata menjawab.

"Ini semua salah Fujioka-san! Mereka bertiga yang melakukan hal diluar kesepakatan kelas ini!" kata Yuuya setengah berteriak.

"Ceritakan semua padaku"

-bersambung-


	4. Chapter 4

Naoya mendorong Yuuya hingga terjerembab di sungai yang cukup dangkal. Seragam Yuuya yang telah basah , tak membuat kemarahan Naoya mereda. Dia melangkah mendekati Yuuya dan menarik kerah seragamnya. Matanya melotot karena emosi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, BODOH?!" bentak Naoya. "Besok aku akan dipermalukan di sekolah karena ulahmu!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini semua salah Fujioka-san, kan? Kau tidak akan mendapatkan hal ini kalau bukan karena saudara kembar Misaki-san itu!"

"DIAM!" teriak Naoya sambil melempar Yuuya kembali ke sungai. "Ingatlah! Kazami akan merubah rencana penindasan itu! Bagaimana kalau Fujioka-san yang berikutnya ditindas?" marahnya.

Yuuya berdiri dari pendudukannya di sungai. Dia memungut tasnya yang ikut basah saat didorong oleh Naoya. "Apa kau menyukai Fujioka-san?" tanyanya sambil menepuk-nepuk tasnya yang basah.

Naoya terdiam sejenak. Perkataan Yuuya terasa sangat menusuk hingga ke tulang rusuknya. Seorang Naoya menyukai Misaki, sang provokator penindasan di kelas 3-3? Apa itu sungguhan?

"A, aku" ucapnya terputus.

"Teshiwagara-san," kata Yuuya mencoba menegur.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai monster itu. Seorang sis-com seperti dia tak pantas disukai," ujar Naoya setengah berbisik lalu mengambil tasnya yang berada sekitar 5 meter darinya.

Yuuya hanya terdiam di pinggir sungai. Menatap Naoya yang berjalan semakin jauh darinya.

Misaki berlari di koridor rumah sambil memeluk sebuahh majalah bersampul warna-warni. Mencari sosok saudara kembarnya, Mei, di suatu ruangan di ruko tempat Mei tinggal. Dia menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dan berhasil menemukan Mei yang sedang sibuk menggunting koran-koran harian dengan bentuk tak keruan.

"Mei-chan! Mari baca majalah ini bersama!" ajak Misaki.

Mei menoleh ke arah Misaki. Mata kanannya menatap tajam Misaki. "Tidak perlu," katanya.

"He? _Nande?_ Kau marah padaku, Mei-chan? Marah kenapa?"

"Hentikan semua kebohongan ini, Misaki. Sakakibara-kun bukan orang yang gampang kau permainkan"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Misaki, tak perlu tahu," ujar Mei datar kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

Dahi Misaki mengernyit mendengar perkataan Mei. Majalah yang dipegangnya diremas dengan sangat kuat. Menimbulkan kekusutan yang tak enak dipandang.

"Sakakibara. Awas kau!" bisiknya.

_**Ini bukanlah yang mudah lagi. Teshiwagara-kun telah gagal melakukan rencana itu. Bagaimana selanjutnya, Misaki-chan?**_

_**-Takako-**_

_Jalankan rencana akhir_

_-Misaki-_

_**Eh? Bagaimana kalau Kazami-san tahu akan hal ini?**_

_Aku tidak peduli lagi. Sakakibara telah mengambil saudaraku tersayang. Tak akan kumaafkan dia kecuali jika ia bersujud di bawahku dan rela mati untukku!_

_**Kau serius?Bukankah hal ini juga diawali karena tindakan bodohmu itu?Aku keluar! Aku lebih memilih hanya melihat daripada menindas!**_

_Apa kau mau mati pada detik ini juga? Kau tidak bisa keluar begitu saja!_

_**Aku dan Izumi keluar! Selamat tinggal penindasan untuk Sakakibara!**_

Kedua mata Misaki melotot melihat sms yang yang dikirimkan oleh Takako. Kedua sahabatnya telah keluar dari rencana yang sudah mereka susun selama berbulan-bulan sejak kedatangan Koichi. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah membuat mereka berdua keluar dari penindasan ini? Siapa atau apapun itu, Misaki tak akan pernah memaafkannya.

Dia melempar ponselnya ke arah ranjangnya. Dahinya berkerut dan seluruh mukanya merah. Kemarahannya berada di puncak. Sulit untuk bisa kembali lagi.

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu, SAKAKIBARA-KUN!" ujar Misaki.

Keesokan harinya, Misaki dan Mei pergi ke sekolah bersama. Tetapi ada yang berbeda pada hari ini dengan hari-hari yang sebelumnya. Perjalanan mereka terasa sangat suram karena tak ada seseorang pun yang berbicara. Mei terus sibuk membaca buku merahnya.

Sebenarnya Misaki ingin membuka pembicaraan, tapi perasaannya terasa sangat tak enak jika memulai pembicaraan. Sesuatu yang tak terduga pasti terjadi hari ini.

Dari kejauhan, sosok Kouichi terlihat oleh mereka berdua. Mei segera berlari kea rah Kouichi dan meninggalkan Misaki sendiri. Misaki yang tak menyangka dengan perlakuan Mei padanya hanya terdiam. Di dalam hatinya, rasa kesal dan benci terhadap Sakakibara semakin melunjak. Aura kegelapan bagai terlihat menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Misaki.

"Apa Fujioka-san tak apa jika kau tinggalkan, Misaki-san?" Tanya Kouichi pada Mei yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ini pelajaran untuknya. Semua kesalahan Misaki karena telah berbohong pada semua," jawab Misaki.

Kouichi tak merespon jawaban Mei. Dia hanya memperhatikan jalan yang mulai menanjak.

-bersambung-


	5. Chapter 5

Kedua mata Misaki melotot melihat apa yang tertulis di mading sekolah. Perkataanya sangat menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulang rusuknya. Dia tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Artikel yang terpajang di sana memuat tentang dirinya dan Kouichi Sakakibara.

"Apa-apaan ini? Jadi Fujioka-san menjadi provokator atas penindasan Sakakibara-san karena menyukainya?" kata seorang siswa yang membaca artikel itu.

"He? Jadi dia tipe orang yang seperti itu, ya? Menjijikkan sekali," kata siswi yang lain.

Gigi-gigi Misaki bergemeletuk membuat musik yang tak enak didengar. Asap seakan-akan keluar dari atas kepalanya. Dengan penuh emosi, ia merobek artikel yang terpanjang di sana.

"BOHONG! BOHONG! INI SEMUA BOHONG!" teriaknya sambil merobek artikel tersebut.

Karena perbuatannya itu, para siswa dan siswi semakin sibuk membicarakannya di belakang. Tak tahan mendengar perkataan mereka, Misaki berlari menjauh. Air mata pun membasahi pipinya.

"Kazami-san," panggil Kouichi dari pintu kelas.

Tomohiko yang baru saja menyimpan tasnya menoleh pada Kouichi dengan sudut pandang dan tatapan yang dingin dibalik kacamatanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tomohiko dengan nada datar.

Kouichi berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. "Apa kau yang menempel artikel itu di mading utama?" tanya Kouichi tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Apa kau punya bukti kalau aku yang melakukannya? Lagipula aku tak akan mendapat keuntungan jika melakukan perbuatan itu. Malah, kau yang akan dapat untung karenanya, kan?"

"Yah," jawab Kouichi pelan. "Aku mungkin akan keluar dari penindasan ini. Tapi bagaimana dengan Fujioka-san?" tanyanya balik.

"Bukan urusanku," ujar Tomohiko singkat.

Kouichi membalikkan badannya. "Terima kasih," katanya lirih pada Tomohiko. Kemudian meninggalkan kelas dan berjalan ke tempat yang tak diketahui oleh Tomohiko.

Di sisi kelas yang lain, Mei berdiri sambil membaca buku merahnya. Tomohiko yang melirik padanya membuat Mei berhenti membaca bukunya.

"Apa sudah lama kau berdiri di situ?" tanya Tomohiko.

"Begitulah," jawab Mei singkat.

Kouichi berjalan mengikuti kata hatinya. Akhirnya ia sampai di taman belakang sekolah di mana ia mendengar suara tangisan seorang gadis di balik semak di samping pohon sakura yang tak berbunga di musim gugur.

Dia mendekat ke arah semak itu dan mendapati Misaki terisak di sana.

"Fujioka-san?" sapanya.

Misaki menoleh. Kedua matanya sembab dan mukanya memerah. Meski jelek karena lobang hidungnya membesar, dia tetap terlihat imut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau ingin mengejekku?"

"Aku tidak .."

"Penindasan padamu sudah berakhir sekarang! Kau bahagia, kan?" ujar Misaki memutus perkataan Kouichi.

"Kau salah. Aku tidak bahagia karena kau juga tidak berbahagia," ujar Kouichi.

"Misaki adalah orang yang sangat sulit untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang lain. Walau ia sering tersenyum, sebenarnya hatinya begitu sakit," ungkap Mei.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tomohiko.

"HAHAHAHA! Apa kau gila?! Asal kau tahu, ya. Aku masih bisa mencari objek penindasan lain. Untuk apa aku bersedih?" ujar Misaki.

"Kau berbohong, Fujioka-san. Aku tahu kalau kau berbohong,"

"Eh?"

"Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang," lanjut Kouichi.

-bersambung-


	6. Chapter 6

Angin berhembus menembus sela-sela rambut Misaki. Air matanya berhenti mendengar ucapan Kouichi. Ucapan _selalu memperhatikan _itu seakan-akan menghipnotis Misaki hingga ia terdiam selama beberapa menit.

"Apa Kazami-san akan percaya dengan apa yang akan kukatakan sekarang?" tanya Mei memastikan sebelum mengucapkan apa yang hendak dikatakannya.

"Katakan saja dulu. Percaya atau tidaknya, tergantung dari apa yang akan kau katakan," jawab Tomohiko.

"Apa kau tahu kalau Misaki menyukai seseorang dia akan berusaha agar orang lain tak memiliki orang yang disukainya bagaimana pun caranya?"

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan maksudmu …"

"Itu benar. Misaki menyukai Sakakibara-kun. Begitu pula Sakakibara-kun".

"Aku tahu jika kau sedang berbohong atau mencoba menipuku. Karena aku tahu siapa kau, Fujioka-san," kata Kouichi sambil mencoba mendekati Misaki.

Misaki menunduk sambil mendengar perkataan Kouichi.

"Karena sejak dua tahun yang lalu, saat aku pertama kali datang ke kota Yomiyama ini, aku selalu memperhatikanmu,"

-Dua tahun yang lalu, Kota Yomiyama-

Dari kejauhan, Misaki melihat seorang pria seumurnya menyendiri di dekat sungai tempat mayat seorang perempuan ditemukan beberapa hari yang lalu. Karena merasa khawatir dengan 'seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya' itu, Misaki pun turun ke sana untuk menyadarkan orang itu dari lamunannya.

"Hei! Kamu!" sapa Misaki.

Pria berambut panjang setelinga berwarna coklat itu menoleh ke arah Misaki dan memperlihatkan mata coklat sendunya. Menatap Misaki dengan tatapan datar sejuta makna.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Misaki.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," jawab pria itu.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan melamun di sini. Beberapa hari yang lalu ada seorang wanita yang ditemukan tewas di sungai ini. Untuk menghindari sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi, jauhilah sungai ini," jelas Misaki. "Hei, apa kau mendengar?" tanya Misaki memastikan karena merasa tak diperhatikan ketika ia sedang berbicara.

"Iya. Aku tahu hal itu," ujar pria itu sambil menatap air sungai yang jernih dan menampakkan dasarnya yang bersih.

Misaki menghela nafas panjang. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Misaki beberapa saat kemudian untuk memecah keheningan.

"Sakakibara. Namaku Kouichi Sakakibara," jawab Kouichi.

"Namaku Misaki Fujioka. Dengarkan aku, ya, Sakakibara-kun. Kalau kau bersedih, tunjukkanlah kalau kau sedang bersedih. Kalau kau sedang senang, tunjukkanlah kalau kau sedang senang. Tak usah dipendam sendiri karena itu akan menyiksa batinmu. Pasti ada seseorang yang bersedia menjadi sandaranmu," nasihat Misaki.

Kouichi menoleh pada Misaki. Memperhatikan Misaki yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Wanita itu keluargamu, ya?"

Kouichi mengangguk pelan. "Iya. Itu benar".

"Jangan bersedih lagi, ya, Sakakibara-kun! Sesungguhnya, semua orang di dunia ini pasti akan bertemu dengan yang namanya kematian. Lagipula, semua orang yang ditinggalkan oleh wanita itu pasti merasakan kesedihan yang sama. Tersenyumlah, Sakakibara-kun!" ujar Misaki menyemangati Kouichi.

"Terima kasih," kata Kouichi.

-waktu sekarang-

"Ka, kau, me, mengingatnya?" ujar Misaki terbata-bata. Air matanya kembali keluar mengetahui kebenaran bahwa Kouichi mengingat saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Itu adalah kenangan yang tidak akan kulupa. Sebenarnya walau aku berada di Tokyo, aku selalu bertanya pada nenekku bagaimana keadaanmu. Karena aku menyukaimu, Misaki," jelas Kouichi. "Makanya aku tahu kalau yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku beberapa hari yang lalu adalah kau. Bukan Misaki saudara kembarmu. Aku sangat senang karena kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Tapi jika dalam sosok Mei, aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Tapi dari mana kau tahu semua itu?" tanya Tomohiko tajam pada Mei.

Mei menoleh keluar jendela. Kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjang. " Ini," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan buku merah yang selalu dipegangnya.

"Apa ini?" kata Tomohiko ketika menerima buku merah Misaki.

"Itu hasil penyelidikanku selama ini," jawabnya.

"Selama tiga bulan sejak kepindahan Sakakibara-san?"

"Bukan. Tapi selama dua tahun sejak Sakakibara datang ke kota ini untuk pertama kalinya."

Misaki terduduk di hadapan Kouichi. Dia tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Selama ini, Kouichi tahu kenyataannya. Tapi tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa. Tentang tipuan dan perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Tentang mereka berdua yang ternyata saling suka sejak awal.

"Jadi, untuk apa aku melarang mereka mendekatimu dengan menindasmu? Untuk apa aku menyatakan perasaanku dalam sosok Mei? Untuk apa semua kebohongan yang kubuat selama ini untuk menutupi perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padahal kita punya perasaan yang sama?"

Kouichi duduk di depan Misaki dan tersenyum pada Misaki. "Makanya, kan. Kebohongan itu tidak selalu mendatangkan kebaikan," ujarnya.

Misaki menangis sekali lagi. Tapi tangisan ini adalah tangisan bahagia yang keluar dari lubuk hatinya. Tak ada kebohongan lagi sekarang. Kebenaran sudah terungkap. Sekarang yang ada hanyalah, menjalani hidup baru dengan jujur.

-TAMAT-

Kepada Mary-san :

Terima kasih sudah me-review fanfic saya. Walau saya kurang mengerti caranya, tapi saya sudah cukup berusaha. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Kepada semuanya :

Terima kasih sudah membaca hingga ke tahap ini. Semoga kalian semua terhibur dengan fanfic pertama saya ini. Terima kasih banyak

#bungkuk 90 derajat


End file.
